


Brienne of Tarth and her importance as a literary character [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: janie_tangerine's Jamie/Brienne Meta Series [PODFIC] [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brienne is the Best, Character Analysis, Essays, Meta, Multi, Nonfiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Why Brienne Is Important As A Character Damn It, take it from me ;), yes this is about how brienne is important representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which I meta-ed and spent an unholy amount of words doing some acok/affc text analysis to empathize the point of Why Brienne Of Tarth Matters As A Literary Character And Why She's Extremely Important Representation.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Renly Baratheon/Brienne of Tarth
Series: janie_tangerine's Jamie/Brienne Meta Series [PODFIC] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577017
Kudos: 10
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Brienne of Tarth and her importance as a literary character [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brienne of Tarth and her importance as a literary character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830893) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/01%20Brienne%20of%20Tarth%20and%20her%20importance%20as%20a%20literary%20character.mp3) | 57:10 | 39.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Zip](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta.zip) | 6:27:02 | 268 MB  
  
### Music

 _A Bird Without Feathers_ & _Light of the Seven_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
